Konguest Qualifier
ROUND CLOSED Here is a list of people that have qualified for Konguest Top Ten Scorers # googoolyeye with 338 # omlost with 317 # Kyru with 316 # Xymnala with 285 # buggieboy with 284 # Kuro with 282 # hiperson134 with 281 # dd790 with 280 # Deathreape98 with 278 # Kioyoh with 277 List of Competitors This list is in alphabetical order. Qualifying score is in brackets next to names. #2worlds ( 250 ) #abusedzebra ( 256 ) #adjusting ( 258 ) #AecTalek ( 264 ) #AioriaRox ( 253 ) #AnemoneMeer #aquilalucius ( 263 ) #Archnemesis ( 260 ) #Arctangens ( 259 ) #AwesomeX2 ( 250 ) # batzilla (274) # beccalinn (265) # Bersimon (259) #BlackBone #Braves055 ( 254 ) #buggieboy ( 284 ) #Cammy_G ( 272 ) #chaos789 ( 254 ) #CheezezbergrPls ( 259 ) #Cj10203040 ( 259 ) #coolrich2 ( 264 ) #craigkiller ( 259 ) #Darcouth ( 265 ) #Darkruler2005 ( 251 ) #dd790 ( 280 ) #Deathreape98 ( 278 ) #Devlini ( 256 ) #DivineFury ( 255 ) #djstreamline ( 268 ) #Dragon_of_Ra ( 255 ) #dragon191 ( 260 ) #DSxXevious ( 258 ) #floozlebulb ( 259 ) #ForceTen ( 275 ) #FourNickyGuyK ( 266 ) #Friz ( 256 ) # frostboy16 (256) #Fusha ( 273 ) #Gama11 ( 252 ) #GandalvGul #Gevock ( 262 ) #GHEZ119 ( 270 ) #googoolyeye ( 338 ) #Gumby77 ( 257 ) #HellWyrm ( 255 ) #hiperson134 ( 281 ) #Hodeni ( 271 ) # hokage5354(257) #iamted ( 260 ) #ImMortalOne ( 273 ) #Impeh ( 255 ) #jacobmatto ( 257 ) #jaggerman ( 252 ) #JaumeBG ( 257 ) #JediDude ( 259 ) #Jobose ( 252 ) #Katare ( 257 ) #KGVT ( 257 ) #kingjoe333 ( 261 ) #Kioyoh ( 277 ) #kleitner ( 259 ) #Konquake ( 257 ) # Kralis (265) #Kuro ( 282 ) #Kyru ( 316 ) #L3viath3nt ( 271 ) # lamother (262) #LassBR ( 250 ) #LethalMutany ( 254 ) #ljrules95 ( 268 ) #lmdemasi ( 254 ) #Losik ( 252 ) #lt12345 ( 262 ) #LucasBurgel ( 254 ) #LuDwig85 ( 254 ) #-------- ( 262 ) #Marshmallows ( 257 ) #marti000 ( 258 ) # Mcdestructor (268) #Minnakht ( 254 ) #MinWabbit ( 267 ) #moomoomoomoo ( 259 ) #moses78 ( 255 ) #MrBoss ( 259 ) #MSTaylor ( 250 ) #NaraPoir ( 259 ) #ock2611 ( 266 ) #omlost ( 317 ) #Oxeon ( 260 ) #Payton_Hayes ( 258 ) #phatcat ( 261 ) #phooltk ( 259 ) # Pipkin (254) #Pirdun ( 266 ) #pivotman99 ( 263 ) #PkkHaseo ( 256 ) #PlatinumIce ( 256 ) #Potshotlynxlynx ( 256 ) #PR2_STORY ( 253 ) #praetorian19 ( 263 ) #racefan12 ( 259 ) #ragnarokio ( 255 ) #rawismojo ( 267 ) #Razzi3l ( 250 ) # ReDeadEr (263) #redminotaur ( 258 ) # ReinFrenchments (258) #sabercow ( 261 ) #Serghi ( 262 ) #sexytechnophobe ( 274 ) #shadowguy ( 252 ) #ShawnerSSS ( 264 ) #Shotgunsnipa ( 272 ) #Sir_Fratley ( 265 ) #Skatagirrl ( 254 ) #skeelful08 ( 266 ) #Slayden_Hook ( 267 ) #Snape007 ( 267 ) #someone93 ( 274 ) #Spartaa ( 252 ) #Spmurphy ( 269 ) # Starshooter123 (273) #SuperChick7 ( 271 ) # Tabaschritar (255) #TarynDarkwind ( 257 ) #Tasslehoff ( 266 ) # Tazaraki (265) #the_squall ( 270 ) #TheJalu ( 261 ) #TheoSoft ( 259 ) #thisisnotasmile ( 257 ) #thok ( 253 ) #tissue55555 ( 257 ) #tobiasz ( 269 ) #tomdeaap ( 260 ) #tta182 ( 270 ) # Tubey (270) #Tuttlebat ( 260 ) #Uttel ( 262 ) #vardox ( 256 ) #Westov ( 263 ) #WiiPlayer113 ( 264 ) #xfirenzx ( 256 ) #xIridescence ( 250 ) #Xymnala ( 285 ) #ZachAttack ( 251 ) #zakid ( 263 ) #zaraki ( 274 ) #zjarek ( 255 ) # Zshadow (252) Category:Tournaments